Gyms
Gyms are special points of interest found throughout the world. You can capture a Gym for your Team and battle the Pokémon of rival Teams there. Gyms can be challenged by multiple Trainers at the same time. A Gym’s level is determined by its prestige. As a Gym earns prestige, it increases in level. The higher a Gym’s level, the more Pokémon can be assigned to it, which makes it harder for rival Teams to capture. A Gym’s prestige increases when you assign a trained Pokémon to it, and also when teammates assign additional Pokémon. Gyms appear as towering structures in the Map View To capture an open Gym for your team: # Walk up to a gray-colored Gym. # Touch the Gym to enter it. # At the bottom of the screen, touch the Add Pokémon # Select a Pokémon to add to the Gym. You can only add one Pokémon per Gym. Your Pokémon won't be returned to your collection until it's knocked off the Gym, so choose carefully! Reinforce a friendly Gym for your team Gyms that match your Trainer’s team color are controlled by your teammates and are known as friendly Gyms. Reinforcing a friendly Gym adds prestige and increases the Gym’s level, making it harder for rival teams to capture. Each Trainer on your team can add one Pokémon per Gym. Each Gym can hold between 1 and 10 Pokémon, depending on its prestige. Train your Pokémon at friendly Gyms Earn XP and increase the Prestige of friendly Gyms by training your Pokémon. You can train your Pokémon in a friendly battle, where you select a single Pokémon to battle against another Pokémon in a friendly Gym. The more you train, the more Prestige you can earn for your team’s Gym. Training your Pokémon at a friendly Gym is similar to battling the Pokémon of rival teams. Pokémon that faint during friendly battles need to be revived, just as when they faint during battles with Pokémon in rival Gyms. Revive fainted Pokémon and restore HP Potions heal Pokémon, restoring HP lost during battle. To use a Potion on a Pokémon: # In the Map View, touch the Main Menu # Touch Items # Select a Potion from your Bag of items, and then select the Pokémon to be healed. You can use Revives and Max Revives to revive Pokémon that have fainted. What are Combat Power (CP) and Hit Points (HP)? Each Pokémon has Combat Power (CP) and Hit Points (HP). All Pokémon start out with full HP at capture, but HP can be depleted during battle. Each individual Pokémon is assigned CP at capture, which indicates how well that particular Pokémon will perform in battle. Not all Pokémon have the same CP - for example, if you have caught two Pikachu, they will not necessarily have the same CP. As you gain XP and become a higher level Trainer, the CP of the Pokémon you capture will generally be higher. However, some types of Pokémon will naturally always have lower CP.